Initial data proves the hypothesis that FNDI is due to a toxic mutation in the gene that codes for the vasopressin precursor, propressophysin. Identification of this gene has fundamental scientific value and allows for a full investigation of the mechanisms by which a genetic mutation can cause postnatal degeneration of a particular type of brain cells.